Donde y como empezó, terminará
by Popis
Summary: Porque ella siempre fue así, y él no puede evitar quererla. Porque su torpeza los llevara a replantearse la amistad que se profesaban. Una navidad, un parque, un banco, un muérdago y un beso, marcaran sus vidas para simpre.
1. Nimphadora

**Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de JK, excepto la trama de esta historia.**

**Quiero dedicarle este mini fic a dos personas: Evasis, una gran amiga que conocí en esta página y a CocoWeasleyBlack, porque vos me dedicaste tu fics de ellos y quiero agradecerte ese gesto. ¡Espero que les guste! Nos leemos abajo.**

_**Donde y como empezó, terminará. **_

_Nimphadora_

Charlie la conoce desde que la salvó durante la primera clase de vuelo en el primer año en Hogwarts. Ella no poseía mucho talento sobre la escoba, aunque hay algunos que asegurarían que sobre sus pies tampoco podía mantener el equilibrio. Pero él sabe, porque no se han separado en todos esos años, que Tonks es torpe porque siempre va pensando en cosas que nada tienen que ver con lo que debe hacer en ese momento; y esa es la razón por la que no presta atención al camino y tropiece continuamente, tanto con sus propios pies como con los objetos y personas que se interponen en su camino.

Hace cuatro años que son amigos, ahora ya cursan quinto y muchas cosas han cambiado en ellos; por ejemplo, Charlie aumentó enormemente su musculatura gracias a los entrenamientos de Quidditch, sus hombros son más anchos y sus brazos más fuertes que le facilitan la tarea de sostener a Nimph cada vez que va a caerse; aunque los reflejos de buscador también son muy importantes para que su amiga no termine en la enfermería a cada rato. Por otro lado, Tonks había aprendido a controlar la metamorfomagia y ya no delataba sus emociones con los cambios constantes del color de su cabello; además de que se divertía haciendo "retoques", como ella misma los llamaba, a su cuerpo. Aunque hay algo que todavía Charlie no pudo cambiar, y es que Nimphadora lo deje llamarla por su nombre. Ella prefiere ser Tonks y no Nimphadora, pero él aun no perdió las esperanzas.

Aunque sus caminos se cruzaron a los 11 años, el momento trascendental que marcaria su relación sucedió durante la navidad del año de los T.I.M.O.S. El día que abandonaban el castillo para pasar las vacaciones navideñas con sus respectivas familias, todos los alumnos que se marchaban se estaban reuniendo en el vestíbulo, para subir a los carruajes que los llevarían a la estación de Hogsmeade. Todos menos Nimphadora, pensó Charlie mientras la esperaba con el resto de sus amigos. Cansado de esperarla decidió ir hasta la sala común de Hufflepuff a buscarla. Por el camino se encontró con las amigas de Tonks y al preguntarles por ella, las muchachas le informaron que se había olvidado algo en el dormitorio y esa era la razón por la que se estaba retrasando. Después de agradecerles, siguió su camino hasta donde sabia que se ubicaba la entrada a la sala dispuesto a esperarla.

Ya llevaba varios minutos esperando para cuando la puerta apareció frente a él, al mismo tiempo, que Nimph se precipitaba por ella seguramente por haberse tropezado con algo que había del otro lado. Como acto reflejo Charlie hizo el intento de sostenerla, pero en esta ocasión él no estaba bien posicionado en el suelo y terminó por perder el equilibrio, consiguiendo que ambos acabaran cayéndose. Sus rostros, por suerte o por desgracia, según el punto de vista que cada uno tuviera, quedaron a escasos centímetros después de que sus labios se rozaran accidentalmente. Entre disculpas, sonrojos y cabellos multicolores se levantaron; y completamente apenados caminaron juntos hasta los carruajes sin volver a hablar. En el tren cada uno se reunió con los amigos que tenían en sus respectivas casas, evitando así los silencios incómodos y las miradas furtivas. Pero como buen Gryffindor que era, al bajarse en la estación de Londres se encaminó al encuentro de su amiga armándose de valor.

- Nimphadora – empezó dubitativo, pero tras una inspiración volvió a recuperar el valor y prosiguió -, me gustaría que nos viéramos el día de navidad, a media noche en el parque en el que solemos vernos todos los veranos.

Tonks lo miró sorprendido, tal vez porque el rubor de Charlie no era algo normal o puede que se tratara de que la invitación parecía una cita con todas las letras, pero de todas formas asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa tímida antes de alejarse.

Ansioso, él espera su aparición. Tiene miedo de que ella no acuda a la cita, y él realmente quiere aclarar las cosas con ella. Nunca se había planteado que Nimph fuera algo más que una amiga, pero ese beso fugaz había despertado en él cosas que nunca imaginó que podía sentir. Y estaba seguro de que como león que era debía decírselo, siempre era mejor ser sincero, dejar las cosas claras para que no haya malentendidos; así que estaba decidido a decirle que se había enamorado de ella.

Apareció cinco minutos después de la medianoche, era Navidad. Llevaba un vestido sencillo pero elegante y un grueso abrigo sobre los hombros. Tenían suerte de que no estuviera nevando todavía. Se acercó despacio, tratando de evitar su torpeza natural, aunque también los nervios podían ser los culpables. Cuando llegó a su lado, la invitó a sentarse con una sonrisa y ella así lo hizo.

- Lamento llegar tarde, mamá no estaba muy contenta con la idea de que saliera tan tarde, pero por suerte papá me ayudo a convencerla – dijo ella disculpándose, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- No te preocupes, te entiendo, mamá tampoco estaba conforme, pero Bill aceptó traerme y no tuvo más remedio que rendirse – respondió sin dejar de sonreír, aunque ahora que ella estaba allí estaba más nervioso que durante la espera.

Seguramente te estarás preguntando por qué te hice venir, ¿verdad? – cuando ella asintió, todavía esquivando su mirada, decidió continuar -. La verdad es que no se si va a gustarte lo que tengo que decirte, pero espero que lo entiendas.

- Entiendo que ya no quieras ser más mi amigo. Lamento mucho la situación que te hice vivir el ultimo día en el castillo, de verdad, no era mi intención incomodarte, ni nada…

- Debí imaginar que sacarías conclusiones precipitadas – la interrumpió él sin poder evitar una pequeña carcajada.

- Entonces, ¿no es eso lo que querías decirme? – preguntó esperanzada.

- Claro que no, Tonks – él volvió a sonreír más seguro ahora -. En realidad, yo quería decirte que ese beso que nos dimos me hizo darme cuenta que en algún momento de estos años me enamoré de ti, pero fui un ciego.

Fue necesario ese beso para que pudiera reconocer lo que siento por vos.

- Vamos Charlie, eso no puede llamarse beso – respondió ella divertida y aliviada.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera contestarle Nimph lo estaba besando, y en su fuero interno tuvo que admitir que ella tenía razón; ese sí que era un beso. Cuando finalmente se separaron, lucían unas bonitas sonrisas en sus rostros que era el reflejo de la felicidad que sentían en ese momento.

- Tal vez sea de tontos preguntar pero, ¿qué significa exactamente ese beso?

- Que yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Charlie; y que fue necesaria mi torpeza para que me diera cuenta de ello.

- Si somos novios, ¿consideras que puedo dejar de llamarte Tonks? Aunque para mí siempre fuiste Nimphadora – agregó con una pequeña sonrisita.

- Para ti, siempre seré Nimphadora – y volvió a besarlo.

El día de navidad, en el banco de ese parque, bajo un muérdago que colgaba de una lámpara, ellos empezaron su historia con un beso.

**Bien, este es el primer capi de este mini fic… Sólo tendrá uno más y tratare de subirlo mañana, si no es así el domingo podrán leerlo.**

**Espero que esta primera parte haya llamado su atención y que espero que les guste porque a mi me encanto escribirlo. Era algo así como una deuda que tenia conmigo misma hacer una historia de esta pareja y en cuanto se me presento la oportunidad esto fue lo que salió…**

**Un beso grande para todos…**

**Popis**


	2. Tonks

**Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de JK, excepto la trama de esta historia.**

_**Donde y como empezó, terminará. **_

_Tonks_

Hacía casi tres meses que no se veían y Nimphadora estaba nerviosa; lo había extrañado mucho a pesar de que se carteaban todos los días, porque tenían que admitir que no era lo mismo leer las palabras del otro a compartir un abrazo o un beso. Caminaba en círculos alrededor del banco donde solían sentarse a mirar la gente pasar, llevaba exactamente diez minutos de demora y eso en Charlie Weasley era preocupante. Cuando había decidido aparecerse en la casa del pelirrojo lo vio acercarse desde la esquina. Corrió hacia él y fue una suerte que no tropezara antes de llegar al radio de los brazos de su novio que, conocedor de su torpeza, la sujeto rápidamente para que no cayera.

Con una gran sonrisa, Tonks lo abrazó y cuando fue a besarlo se percató que ese Charlie que estaba frente a ella no era el mismo del que se había despedido antes de su viaje a Rumania. Su Charlie siempre llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro y al verla sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial que ese día parecía no estar. Preocupada lo llevó hasta el banco donde había estado esperándolo y lo obligo a sentarse. Ella se acomodó a su lado y tomándole una mano le preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?

- Nimph, hay algo que debo decirte, aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo esta noche que tantos recuerdos nos trae, no puedo seguir callándomelo.

- Vamos Charlie, no me preocupes más de la cuenta. Simplemente dime lo que está pasando. Te prometo que lo entenderé.

- No lo harás; te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo, pero no tengo más opción. No puedo fingir esta noche que todo esta bien cuando no es así – Tonks estaba sumamente preocupada y le apretó la mano a Charlie para darle fuerzas para continuar.

Ya no podemos seguir juntos, Nimphadora – al ver que ella iba a interrumpirlo, siguió hablando -. Se que a vos no te importa la distancia, pero yo no puedo seguir viviendo así. Te amo como el primer día, pero tu vida esta aquí y la mía junto a los dragones en Rumania.

El tiempo y la distancia terminaran con nuestro amor y yo quiero anticiparme a eso. Prefiero saber que, a pesar de tu incomprensión, me amas y es así como deseo recordarte. Vos vas a encontrar a otro que te ame y reharás tu vida, mientras que mi amor por ti seguirá en mi corazón.

Weasley miró hacia la lámpara que estaba justo encima del banco y pudo ver el ramo de muérdago en el mismo lugar en el que había estado tres años atrás. Bajando el rostro rozó los labios de su ahora ex novia y al separarse de ella, se levantó para luego alejarse por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

Nimphadora también levantó la vista y vio el muérdago. _Que irónica que era la vida_, pensó. Charlie acababa de dejarla el día de Navidad en el mismo lugar donde se habían puesto de novios; el parque, el banco, bajo el muérdago y con un beso.

Las lágrimas impasibles recorrían sus mejillas media hora después, cuando un oficial de policía se acerco a ella que no había conseguido moverse de allí.

- Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? – le preguntó, y al instante descubrió que estaba llorando -. No llore, es un día para ser feliz y sonreír. Para estar en familia. Para celebrar el amor.

- Yo no tengo nada que celebrar, el amor de mi vida acaba de abandonarme.

El hombre compadeciéndose de ella se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa, y a pesar de que Tonks no tenía ganas de encontrarse con nadie, aceptó su ofrecimiento. Cuando llegaron frente a la verja, el policía se detuvo y mirándola le pregunto:

- ¿Cómo te llamas muchacha?

- Tonks, me llamo Tonks – respondió ella entre hipidos.

- Muy bien Tonks, espero me permita el atrevimiento; pero eres una chica joven y muy bonita que seguramente encontrara mucho amor en su vida. Que un joven no sepa valorarla no significa que no exista nadie que pueda hacerlo. Sea fuerte y siga creyendo en el amor, porque algún día este se presentará a su puerta y volverá a ser feliz.

Con estas últimas palabras el hombre se alejó de Tonks; porque ya no sería Nimphadora para nadie, sólo Tonks; porque la única persona que había tenido el derecho de llamarla así la había dejado hacía menos de una hora.

O por lo menos no lo sería hasta que el amor volviera a tocar a su puerta.

**Y este es el final… me gustaría que fuera diferente, algo más feliz, pero no podemos esperar algo así cuando sabemos que sucederá en el futuro ¿no? Además, yo amo a Teddy y no puedo cambiar lo que JK escribió.**

**Ojala les haya gustado. Gracias a los que lo han leído y espero volver pronto con otra historia!**

**Un beso y ¡felices fiestas!**

**Popis**


End file.
